Truth or Dare: From the Attic of the Burrow
by maggy black
Summary: The Golden Trio, along with the rest of the Weasley siblings and a few close friends get cozy in the attic of the burrow for a little game of truth or dare. This story takes place 3 years after the war.


It had been a few years since the war had ended, everyone was just started to get used to the peaceful lifestyle they were now graced with. Ginny and Harry didn't get married right away as everyone had thought they would, they had decided they had been cheated a bit out of their teenage years and weren't ready to settle down quite yet, though they still lived together and shagged non-stop and were very much in love.

Hermione and Ron never did end up actually getting together. They sort of tried it for the first month or so, only Ron never actually asked the question he was supposed to. They were bickering endlessly despite the fact that they should have had their priorities sorted out, they had just defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake. Hermione decided to call whatever was going on off because he was driving her mad and she felt she hadn't even gotten to enjoy the peace of the end of the war yet. Ron had been furious for a while of course. It was a mix between Harry and Ginny trying to make him see reason and the attention he was getting from the "war-hero" admirers that brought him back to his senses and as close with Hermione as he had always been, without the prolonged sexual tension.

George mourned quite seriously for an entire year. He had actually been on suicide watch for a great deal of that year which is something no one thought they would ever have to say about George, the happiest person with the most laugh lines imaginable at such a young age. He spent the second year after the war rebuilding his shop and socializing with no one outside his family, Lee and Angelina. The third year, he was back to as normal as he may ever get. He socialized, pranked, and laughed. Though there was something missing that he would never get back and he would never be the same again.

Percy had gotten himself a girlfriend from the Ministry who was a great deal more relaxed than he was but complimented his seriousness nicely, she even loosened him up just a little bit. Fleur and Bill were as happy together as ever and adored their children beyond belief. Charlie the eternal bachelor remained as such, though he had learned to treasure time and his family more over the course of the war and his visits to the burrow had become much more frequent.

And so, the group of young witches and wizards, all between the ages of 20 and 30 found themselves sitting in the attic of the burrow during this period of time where they were recovered enough to all finally enjoy the peaceful world, let loose and have fun. At the suggestion of Ginny Weasley, they began to play a little game of truth or dare.

As it was her suggestion, Ms. Weasley started the game after a brief explanation. She decided to round on Hermione, her best female friend.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, having a good idea at the response she would receive. She wasn't disappointed as her friend answered with truth.

"Who do you have a crush on? And don't say no one because even if it's just a little crush everyone always has a crush on someone!"

"What are we twelve? A crush? Seriously?" Ginny just glared at her and waited for an answer.

"Fine, I don't know, I honestly haven't been thinking about that sort of thing right now I've been so busy at work. There aren't many wizards in the office, the few that are there are way too old to think of in that way. Draco Malfoy came into the office the other day though, I did happen to notice that he is looking quite attractive these days."

There was an angry outburst from Ron who was absolutely disgusted by her comment and Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's your answer? Malfoy?"

"Yes, my turn. Truth or dare on Harry?" she asked before Ginny could argue anymore. There was some scattered laughter around the room at this. Hermione was totally expecting Dare, Harry had no problem with any crazy tasks sent his way, but he was known to be an incredibly private person. Again, his friend knew him too well as he answered with dare.

"Urgh, I hate coming up with dares!" she knew not to go with anything that was a matter of adrenaline because Harry would actually end up enjoying that. She decided to go with gross and spit out the only thing she could come up with.

"Lick the person to your right's feet." He raised his eyebrow but all he had to say was, "Both of them?"

"Yes," she responded a little bit embarrassed about her stupid dare.

George grinned as Harry turned to him. He removed his socks and wiggled his toes in Harry's face, still grinning. Harry grabbed his left foot first and decided to go for the tops of them, thinking that they ould be decidedly cleaner that the bottoms. He stuck his tongue out and quickly let it touch to his foot, grabbed his right next and did the same.

"Oh Harry that felt sooo good. Do it again." George joked in a mock sensual tone. Everyone in the room laughed, even Harry before Harry began to scan the room for his target. His eyes rested on his former quidditch captain.

"Truth or dare Oliver," Harry grinned as he asked him.

He had chosen dare and as Harry had noticed that his former captain four years his senior had come dateless he dared his to make out with any girl in the room for two whole minutes. The best part, Harry thought, was making his have to choose.

Oliver was 25 and single and like it that way, he smiled at the dare, always happy for an excuse to charm a witch. Well not always, only a witch that wouldn't be charmed by his fame as a quidditch player but for his own personal charm. He had been very careful not to get with any witches that only wanted him for his fame.

He surveyed the room for his victim, his eyes landed on the fiery red-head to the left of Harry.

"_Any_ witch you say?" Oliver grinned wickedly. Harry groaned. "My girlfriend? Really?"

"Hey, last I heard your relationship was casual, none of these "girlfriend" labels."

Ginny smirked and Harry knew it was true and frowned as he watched Oliver cross the room and capture Ginny's lips in his own. He told Hermione to time it because he didn't want to watch to which she obliged and thought it not the best time to mention to Harry that the pair had already gone on a couple dates as Ginny had told it.

They made a pretty good pair actually. They both played quidditch professionally, they both liked to party, they were incredibly attractive and attracted to each other, and had quite some chemistry together.

When the two minutes were up, the pairs lips were swollen, both smiling and Harry scowling.

Oliver chose another former team mate next, Angelina Johnson, who surprisingly also chose dare, Maybe based on how much the last victim enjoyed their dare, who knows. Oliver started laughing as soon as she chose dare.

"Alright then, make out with someone of the _same_ gender for two whole mintutes." He grinned in triumph and all the blokes in the room started clapping cat calling and whistling, the ruckus only got louder as she chose her partner in the dare. She thought about Katie or Alicia as they were her some of her best friends and she's already quite close with them, but then that also ended up being the reason she decided against them because she saw them so often and that could get quite weird. So she decided to go with someone she had only met once before. She made eye contact with her and stepped toward a laughing Audrey, glad the witch was taking it so well. Percy looked mortified as all the other men in the room cheered. She decided to not be as timid as she felt about it and gave the boys a good show, acting very much like she was into it, Audrey's thoughts seemed to be in line with hers as she participated. At the one minute mark, the girls parted and shared one more peck the they joy of their audience, many of whom were sporting a pillow over their lap that weren't before, quite obviously hiding an embarrassing something. It was Angelina's turn to choose a target next. She looked around the room, giggling a little at all the pillowed laps and chose to go with Audrey's boyfriend who looked a little flabbergasted.


End file.
